tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Seven/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat Mar 29 10:47:20 2014 -0400 10:49 boop 14:40 Hi Wackd! 14:53 <@Wackd> So, we're waiting on T and Bocaj. 14:54 After this session, I am going to go to anime club and run an experiment involving IRC. 14:54 And me. 14:54 If it works, I won't have to worry about missing out on either. : D 14:55 http://www.twitch.tv/egx/c/3973853 14:55 wuzzat 14:55 Something I'm watching. 14:56 <@Wackd> By the way, unnoun, my computer will automatically log stuff from here. 14:56 <@Wackd> You can stop PMing me. 14:58 You made it beep. I was watching the video. Jerk. 14:58 <@Wackd> Sorry! 14:58 <@Wackd> Forgot it does that. 15:03 Hi Bocaj! 15:03 <@Wackd> Hi Bocaj! 15:03 I'm watching something! Sorry! 15:03 http://www.twitch.tv/egx/c/3973853 15:04 <@Wackd> Well, when T shows up you'll have to stop watching... 15:05 No! 15:14 <@Wackd> ..... 15:14 *ticky-tock* 15:15 I'd try playing more of Killer Is Dead... but beating it last night left me burnt out. 15:15 <@Wackd> Like the sun in a marble. 15:16 Hurr hurr hurr. 15:16 <@Wackd> Himm himm himm. 15:16 Seriously, though, it's a fun game, but DAMN if it hasn't been ages since I played something with a downer ending. 15:20 ... Okay, where on earth is he? 15:20 <@Wackd> I dunno. 15:22 ... Do we begin without him, or call it? 15:23 <@Wackd> It's been twenty minutes. This is hardly the latest anyone has been. 15:23 <@Wackd> Gonna give him the benefit of the doubt, especially since he's been very good about saying when he can't make it. 15:32 *plays Sonic Dash* 15:37 Mukora? 15:37 <@Wackd> Mukora said he can't make it this week. Think I brought it up in the thread. 15:38 <@Wackd> He's attending a birthday party. 15:38 ... I don't think T's gonna make it. 15:38 <@Wackd> Going back through the thread, at no point does he say he won't be here this week. 15:39 <@Wackd> We'll give him until 4. That seems reasonable. 15:40 http://tparadox.tumblr.com/ 15:40 Try bugging him. 15:41 <@Wackd> Sent him a PM on the forums but this seems like a good idea too. 15:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lspRhX5Vhhg 15:46 Oops, forgot. 15:47 <@Wackd> 'S alright. 15:47 <@Wackd> In fairness I didn't do my usual forum reminders. 15:47 Yeah, what with your disconnected-for-a-good-45-minutes bit. 15:48 <@Wackd> Hey, I needed to be here at 3. I was here at 3. 15:48 We open to the Doctor playing the triangle, with Ellie in the kitchen, in much better spirits than yesterday, making a souffle. 15:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lspRhX5Vhhg 15:48 <@Wackd> Wait, what? 15:48 <@Wackd> Doctor playing the triangle? 15:48 ...He/she got buried in the mix. 15:49 It's a joke/reference. 15:49 <@Wackd> K... 15:49 In Asylum, when the Daleks ask "what is that noise" Eleven says "Me playing the triangle." 15:49 I wasn't aware we got the Doctor back. 15:49 lol 15:49 Then he admits "gut buried in the mix, actually it's from Carmen." 15:49 "It's an opera." 15:49 (It's an opera.) 15:50 Oswin was playing it. 15:50 In her hallucination. 15:50 To shut the Daleks out. 15:50 L'amour est un oiseau rebelle 15:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lspRhX5Vhhg 15:50 It's the most famous aria in the world. 15:50 Uncultured swine. 15:51 We open to the Doctor playing the triangle, with Ellie in the kitchen, in much better spirits than yesterday, making a souffle. 15:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lspRhX5Vhhg 15:52 <@Wackd> SO! Let's get down to it. It was morning on the TARDIS--or, at the very least, it was after everyone'd gotten their fill of sleep from the previous ordeal, which is really as close to a metric as one has on a ship that travels through time and space. Brom was presumably still sleeping, and at the very least was still in his quarters. Ellie was making souffles in the kitchen, playing "L'amour est un oiseau rebelle" on a dinky little '50s radio on the edge of the counter. 15:53 ("on a dinky litt") 15:53 ('on a dinky litt' and then it cuts out.) 15:53 <@Wackd> Ellie was making souffles in the kitchen, playing "L'amour est un oiseau rebelle" on a dinky little '50s radio on the edge of the counter. 15:53 (I assumed dinky litt was an instrument I was unfamiliar with) 15:54 <@Wackd> (For some reason the Doctor's kitchen feels to me like it should be a massive version of my great-grandmother's. Might draw it at some point.) 15:56 (I imagine it having huge ovens, huge fridges, huge larders and no microwaves because microwaves interfere with the proper running of the time vortex or more accurately the doctor doesn't like microwaved food. Or something.) 15:56 <@Wackd> (I do know that the food machine from "Edge of Destruction" is in a corner with an "OUT OF ORDER" sign hung over it.) 15:56 Ellie had left the Last wills and testaments book and the TARDIS manual open in the console room. 15:57 (The Sonic Screwdriver can microwave things.) 15:57 (why use a microwave when you can stick the food in that port next to the Heart of the TARDIS that exposes it to Void radiation so it's ready exactly when it needs to be.) 15:57 (No, wait, that wasn't the Sonic Screwdriver, that was the Zygon detector.) 15:58 (Yeah, the Sonic Screwdriver doesn't go ding when there's stuff." 15:58 (No, it was the Angel attack detector. Which might also be the Zygon detector, since that also goes Ding when there's Stuff.) 15:58 ) 15:58 (In the words of the worst Doctor "It's a machine that goes ding. Made it myself. Lights up in the presence of shape-shifter DNA. Ooo. Also it can microwave frozen dinners from up to twenty feet and download comics from the future. I never know when to stop.") 15:58 (I wonder if the Doctor even needs to eat. He doesn't seem to need to sleep) 15:58 (He does sleep. Just not often.) 15:59 (Not as often as humans.) 15:59 (Xe needs to eat after regenerations.) 15:59 (Then there's the Dream Lord.) 15:59 (But does he need to or does he just do it because?) 15:59 (Anyways...) 16:00 <@Wackd> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1YmS_VDvMY 16:00 (Also in the words of the worst Doctor "It goes ding when there's stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at thirty paces, whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow.") 16:01 Janeth somehow finds his way to the kitchen, dressed in a robe and pants that the TARDIS had conveniently provided for him. While it had decided to walk him around to wake him up... he still had a half-hangover. 16:01 Ellie is in the Kitchen, which is in the other side of the console room from the door to the bedrooms. At least, at the moment. 16:01 "Good morning!" 16:01 "Mmm... Morn'... Coffee?" 16:02 "...You drink that stuff?" 16:03 "Because all we have is tea." She gestured to the teapot on the stove. 16:03 "... Fine." 16:04 He grabs a cup and carefully fills it with the tea, then downs a painkiller with his first sip. 16:05 The chorus for L'amour est un oiseau rebelle reaches a high note. Probably not good for anyone with sensitive hearing. Or hangovers, 16:05 for that matter. 16:05 (Sorry.) 16:05 He winces in discomfort as the painkiller takes its sweet time to work. 16:06 "Errrrgh... Where is everyone?" 16:06 "Biscuits?" Ellie offers, holding a packet. 16:06 "Probably still in bed, if I had to guess." 16:07 He takes the packet, opens it, and starts snacking. 16:07 "Dunno how they could still sleep." 16:07 The souffle's timer dings, and Ellie, clearly quite energetic, twirls over to the oven to take it out. 16:08 (If Zinnia and/or Hal want to leave their bedrooms to get to the console room, find the Doctor's will, and get upset about it, the option's open.) 16:09 (I'm helping with roleplaying!) 16:09 (Also, if the TARDIS/DM decides that the books can teleport from where Ellie left them, that works too I guess.) 16:09 (The party's kind of split right now.) 16:10 Hal notices the activity in the kitchen, activates eir holographic avatar, and gets out of the nook under the console where ey was charging to join people in the kitchen. 16:11 (If this was a tabletop thing with dice, I'd role for whether or not my souffle was burnt. Also the dm hasn't said anything recently.) 16:12 <@Wackd> (No one's done anything that requires my imput!) 16:12 (I made a souffle!) 16:12 (You could probably go ahead and roll if you'd like. Or have Wackd roll.) 16:12 <@Wackd> (That doesn't require my input, I don't think.) 16:12 (I don't have dice. And the rolling isn't the point, it's the risk of failure!) 16:12 <@Wackd> (Fine, I'll roll for you.) 16:13 Ellie opens the oven and... 16:13 (1 is critical BURN, 2-15 is nooooot quite right, 16-19 good souffle wow, 20 is you have souffled so hard that you have created a new souffle paradigm. A rainbow colored one) 16:13 <@Wackd> (Five.) 16:14 (Would the Rainbow Souffle instant-KO whoever has it?) 16:14 (I don't need rolling, I need a random component to my results! The dm's arbitrary decisions also work fine!) 16:15 (Like looking in doors!) 16:15 <@Wackd> (The souffle turns out fine.) 16:15 <@Wackd> (I would think you'd need to weigh it against some sort of skill stat, though.) 16:15 The souffle is fine, to Ellie's satisfaction. 16:15 (The rainbow souffle would be a one use item that could rewrite reality if eaten) 16:15 (...I don't think we have skill stats.) 16:15 (Seems like a lot of rules.) 16:16 (Wack'd is a better alternative.) 16:16 <@Wackd> (Like, you don't want to roll for how effective the screwdriver is against Cybermen or how good Janeth's aim is but the fucking souffle, that needs a random outcome.) 16:16 (Sorry.) 16:16 (It's just, seemed like the only source of drama at the moment.) 16:17 (And I didn't say I wanted to roll for the souffle either!) 16:17 <@Wackd> (Alright then.) 16:17 (I sad I wanted someone else to decide. The way it's not up to Ellie to decide what she sees when she looks through doors!) 16:17 Janeth looks around as he drinks his tea, noticing Hal come in. 16:17 (I 'said') 16:17 He gives a small wave. 16:18 (I also sad though. :( ) 16:18 Ellie bounds up to Hal. "Souffle?" 16:18 <@Wackd> (Wasn't talking to you but to the folks who were recommending die rolls.) 16:20 "I wouldn't have anywhere to put it. Or a way to enjoy it. It looks like a well-executed one, though." 16:20 "I could probably hack your software to give you a sense of taste. With your permission, of course." 16:21 "Download 'souffle.exe' and let you run it any time you wanted." 16:22 (We once more run into the problem where unnoun's character should know more about computer's than unnoun herself. Is '.exe' a thing?) 16:22 "Beyond the enjoyment, it would be a waste. Possibly a messy one." 16:22 (.exe is a windows executable file, an application) 16:23 "Okay then. Oh! Sorry, Janeth, should have offered you first. Souffle?" 16:23 <@Wackd> (Oh god, Hal runs Windows.) 16:23 (This whole exchange reminds me a bit of Red Dwarf where Holly could make Rimmer taste things) 16:23 (And get him drunk.) 16:23 (So change that '.exe' to whatever would be more appropriate then later.) 16:24 <@Wackd> (Can do.) 16:24 "Sure. Could use more food." 16:26 If Ellie was a biologist, she might have reccomended some water to help with the dehydrating effects of alcohol. 16:26 (But he's already drinking tea.) 16:26 As it was, she cut up the souffle and served Janeth a piece. 16:27 (I also don't know things about souffles.) 16:27 (Wait, I don't think you cut them into pieces.) 16:27 (Belay that.) 16:27 He quickly devoured the piece he was given, washing each bite down with a sip of tea. 16:27 (I think you usually serve them individually. But if you only have one and you're sharing, you'd have to cut it.) 16:27 <@Wackd> (They're basically cream-filled cupcakes.) 16:28 He'd used up a lot of energy fighting yesterday, and needed what he could get. 16:28 (I thought they were just especially fluffy cakes.) 16:28 (ITT, we fetishize souffles without actually knowing what they are) 16:28 If Ellie was a biologist, she would have pointed out that tea was inadequate source of water, due to the concentrations of solute.) 16:29 (It's been a while since I've had souffles.) 16:29 <@Wackd> (Yeah, it's cake with meringue inside.) 16:29 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Souffl%C3%A9 16:29 (I've heard bacon is helpful, but I don't know if that's from salt or electrolytes or fat or what.) 16:29 <@Wackd> (The word soufflé is the past participle of the French verb souffler which means "to blow up" -- So basically, soufflés are Ace's favorite food.) 16:29 (If bacon is involved, Ellie might have used the pig from her ritual last night.) 16:30 (Waste not.) 16:30 <@Wackd> (I dunno whether or not to be surprised that half an hour in we've already had three semantics discussions.) 16:30 (It would probably be the fat. Alcohol is absorbed into the stuff surprisingly well.) 16:30 (Surprise!) 16:31 "Any meat?" 16:31 "There's some bacon." 16:32 (Is Brom in the kitchen yet?) 16:32 "Cooked or still fridged?" 16:32 There is, indeed, some bacon sizzling lightly on the stove. Just to stay warm. 16:33 "... Huh. Could I have some, please?" 16:33 Ellie took the bacon off the skillet and put it on a plate. "Here you go." 16:34 "Thanks," he said before promptly devouring the pieces. 16:34 (The pig wouldn't have many identifying characteristics after becomming bacon. And Brom should still have Horsey with xyr.) 16:35 <@Wackd> (Mukora won't be here this week.) 16:35 (And wouldn't know that Ellie had one of xyr other pigs. Probably.) 16:35 (I dunno. Maybe.) 16:35 "Where's Zinnia?" 16:36 Janeth shrugs. "Didn't see anyone in the halls." 16:37 Ellie pouted. "I made a special souffle earlier." 16:37 (Bocaj, does Zinnia eat things with eggs in them?) 16:38 (Ellie pouted. "I made a special souffle for her earlier.)" 16:38 (The easy almost cliche answer is no) 16:38 (I missed the 'for her') 16:38 (Eggs that get cooked have not been fertilized. There might be some qualms about the source though.) 16:39 <@Wackd> (Some species of birds eat the eggs of other species of birds, I think.) 16:39 (I'm guessing chickens. Or the TARDIS synthesizes them. Or the TARDIS keeps chickens.) 16:39 <@Wackd> (I don't doubt that the TARDIS synthesizes meat.) 16:39 (Or the TARDIS takes eggs that have been laid by creatures and teleports them to itself.) 16:39 (Yeah. Of course, it depends on whether Zinnia comes from a culture that raises egg producing livestock at all. It might be a taboo or a novelty and I suppose its up to me to decide.) 16:39 (We're never gonna get on with this, are we?) 16:40 (I mean, either way Ellie made a special souffle for Zinnia. This only changes what kind of special that is.) 16:40 <@Wackd> (Yeah, any racial/sociatal background details for characters are at the discretion of the player.) 16:40 (Day 7: Endless parenthetical conversations) 16:41 (We're between adventures. It might take us a bit to get into the next one.) 16:41 <@Wackd> (It's only gonna take as long as you guys make it take.) 16:41 (I guess I'll say that on Zinnia's planet eggs come from lets say reptilian livestock so the food isn't weird but the source is. Like how some people don't eat horse) 16:41 (I mean, I sorta want someone to find the Doctor's will, so I can explain that she's not in the black hole and maybe? alive, so we can get started looking for her.) 16:42 (That's just unnoun's plan. Not the dm's or any other players') 16:42 <@Wackd> (I've been considering at some point down the line having the respective players help build campaigns on Mobelius, Alkon and Sohamfron.) 16:42 (Suddenly the TARDIS launches the book at high velocity through the kitchen) 16:42 <@Wackd> (No it doesn't.) 16:42 <@Wackd> (I only exert as much control as I need to.) 16:42 (Yeah, joking) 16:42 (It's not really Ellie's plan either. She's just sort of happy.) 16:43 (She eventually wants to find the Doctor but no rush.) 16:44 (So far Hal, Zinnia and Brom don't know about the will. Ellie thinks the Doctor's alive, because not in the black hole, so she doesn't want to worry them. She's not as likely to bring it up.) 16:45 (I don't think I'm supposed to be describing my character motivations.) 16:46 <@Wackd> (Technically, all I said was "if the Doctor was in the black hole's orbit, she's not now". I didn't say she wasn't in the black hole. Pretty sure if you're in something you're not in its orbit.) 16:46 (So Ellie just pouted, because nobody's seen Zinnia and Ellie made a super-special souffle for Zinnia.) 16:47 (The loa should have told me if it was in the black hole though.) 16:47 <@Wackd> (True, I guess. Right then. Not in the black hole.) 16:47 (If she was, forget it. pronouns.) 16:47 Meanwhile, an avianesque alien contemplates a book. Someone just left it lying open on the console. "A manual? You had a manual this whole time?" 16:48 "So what do you two suppose we have to do now?" 16:48 Zinnia feels a little silly talking to the TARDIS. She accepts that its alive and cognizant but talking to something that you're inside is a lot like talking to yourself. 16:48 <@Wackd> Of course, the manual wasn't very helpful, seeing as it only said "BACK 35192527" in big bold letters over and over. 16:48 "What do you mean? We go looking for the Doctor of course." 16:49 "Were we reading the same thing? That's entirely up to the TARDIS." 16:50 "Well, of course the TARDIS wants to find her Thief. Don't you Sexy?" 16:51 Ellie, being in an extremely literally codependent relationship with her own shadow, had no qualms about talking to herself whatsoever. 16:51 "Although this is about what I'd expect from your manual. Um, no offense meant." She sighed. "I wonder where everyone else is. Despite being inside someone this place is awful big and empty and lonely when you're not technically but kind of alone. And... again, no offense, you're a bit- you have a feel like a haunted house? Deserted but not? A bit unnerving?" 16:51 "We're taking a while to get to that urgent business, but time travel is odd like that." 16:51 <@Wackd> Somewhere in the pool, a small fountain appeared. No one would be contingent of this fact, of course, but the TARDIS didn't quite understand that. 16:52 (*cognizant) 16:52 L'amour est un oiseau rebelle reached another high note. 16:52 <@Wackd> (Gazuntite.) 16:53 (Me or T?) 16:53 (And it's "Gesundheit") 16:53 The painkiller had finally kicked in, but Janeth still squinted out of reflex. 16:53 (*gesundheit) 16:53 <@Wackd> (Grrrr.0 16:53 <@Wackd> *) 16:54 Zinnia grabs the books off the console and sits down at an ideally existing chair. Nerves having been tightened piano taut by the cybermen misadventure, even now after relaxing Zinnia didn't think about food and so it didn't even occur to her that others might not be so disinclined. 16:55 She began to flip through the manual but gave up when she saw it was just the one, unhelpful thing repeated forever. 16:55 <@Wackd> The chair, helpfully, was so built that one with backwards knees could sit in it with relative ease, though it was not explicitly designed for this purpose. 16:55 "Hey, Hal, since you're not eating, do you mind going to check on Zinnia?" 16:56 "Okay. If I'm not back in a week, send someone after me. Or use the scanners." 16:57 She looked at the other book. "Complete collection of last wills and- kind of small for a complete collection." She flipped through the page glancing past unfamiliar name after unfamiliar name. "This has the feel of voyeurism somehow..." 16:57 Hal set off toward the last known location of the bedrooms. 16:57 <@Wackd> The small size, as ever, was easily explained by the absurdly small type and the helpful microscope tucked inside. 16:57 Because of the size of the kitchen, there were multiple timers for breakfast foods. Feeding Brom alone was difficult enough. 16:58 One by one, they all started going 'ding'. 16:59 Ellie tried her best to get them all, finally resorting to using her shadow to open the ovens, lift pots and skillets off of stoves. 16:59 "... I choose not to question this turn of events." 16:59 The lighting was much better than the Cyber-ship, and she was seemingly no longer bothering to hide it. 17:01 (Does Hal get to the console room and Zinnia? Does Zinnia keep reading the will? Does Janeth notice Ellie's shadow? Is unnoun being too obvious with her plans for this session?) 17:02 (Janeth DID notice. That's what his comment was about.) 17:04 Hal arrived at the console room, despite taking five wrong turns, thanks to the shifting geometry, and found Zinnia sitting in the universally-kneed chair, reading. "There you are. Are you hungry? People with real mouths are in the kitchen having breakfast." 17:06 "What? Oh! That is where everyone would be. Uh, I'll come for the company but I'm too wound up to eat." 17:06 L'amour est un oiseau rebelle reached another high note. Possibly the same high note. It seemed Ellie had it on repeat. 17:06 "Um... doesn't that ever get annoying?" 17:07 Zinnia got up and after a moments reflection, brought the books with her. 17:08 "Oh! Sorry!" Ellie tried to reach over with her shadow to turn it off, but accidentally exterminated it with her gunstick instead. 17:09 Now the only sounds in the kitchen were the, if anything, louder sounds of a lot of timers and cooking foods, some sizzling, some boiling, some grilling. 17:09 Brom ate a lot. 17:09 "... I'd hate to think what would happen if a video-player were in here." 17:09 <@Wackd> The radio's wiring was briefly visible and bathed in blue light before returning to its previous state. Now broken, though not visibly, it keeled over on the countertop, as dead as the society that created it. 17:10 (By that society, you mean 1950s Earth?) 17:11 <@Wackd> (I mean, the fifties did end.) 17:12 "Darn it. I was going to change it to 'hungry like the wolf'." 17:13 Hal and Zinnia arrived back in the kitchen. 17:13 "Did I hear weapons fire?" 17:13 "Just a mishap, Hal." 17:14 "Sorry! Little bit of an accident." Ellie smiled when she saw her avian friend. "Zinnia! I made a special souffle just the way you like them!" 17:15 "Oh! I guess I'll have a small piece" 17:15 "Still warm, thanks to some of the time-circuits." Ellie frowned, and realized she could probably do that thing where TV chefs made one earlier. Except she'd make it later and send it back in time. She made a mental note to implement this the next time she was in the Eleven-Day Empire. 17:15 Ellie grabbed the souffle and a utensil and brought it to Zinnia. "Here you go!" 17:15 Janeth looks over Zinnia as she approaches. 17:16 "Oh, I see you have the books we found." 17:17 "Yeah. I was wondering who left them in the console room." Zinnia began to eat the souffle 17:18 "I did. Was trying to look them over, tried to give the TARDIS a tune-up, but I guess she didn't want one." 17:20 "Might wanna be careful. Something in there for you. Something in there for all of you." 17:21 "Ah." Zinnia puts the books down on the counter. 17:23 A few more timers went ding. Ellie started panicking and went to get the food the timers indicated, using her shadow to assist. She considered the possibility of feeding someone the same meal over and over again, replicating the timeline of the food. 17:24 Ellie was sure that this time, she would win the first-place prize for the annual House Paradox charity bake sale. 17:24 "There's something for us in a book of wills?" 17:26 Ellie was no longer in earshot of the others. She went to grab something from an oven, and nearly burned her hand. She got out her Betty Crocker oven mitts from their spot on the counter. From Betty Crocker herself, naturally. 17:27 <@Wackd> (Might be worth mentioning that Betty Crocker never existed. I suppose Ellie picked them up from the Land of Fiction.) 17:28 http://freelancejake.tumblr.com/post/53286977669 17:28 (I was just about to ask if Betty Crocker was ever an actual person.) 17:28 <@Wackd> (Well that's...dark.) 17:29 (She got better.) 17:29 <@Wackd> (Except she never actually existed at all.) 17:29 (Still doesn't have her oven mitts anymore though.) 17:29 (I laugh because Betty Crocker is a person in Homestuck and is not a nice person) 17:29 (But then she did.) 17:29 <@Wackd> (Ellie likely swiped them off of Marjorie Husted, actually.) 17:29 (I share the laugh of Bocaj.) 17:29 (I don't think I've gotten there yet.) 17:29 <@Wackd> (Or perhaps Agnes White.) 17:30 ("Oatmeal cookies shaped like TARDISes." I assume that they're shaped like the 11-dimensional squishy thing, because they wouldn't revere a police box-shaped broken disguise like we do.) 17:30 <@Wackd> (TARDISes are actually shaped like topless picnic baskets turned on their sides.) 17:31 (That's one default exterior.) 17:31 ("Sherlock Holmes solved the case before I could, as I recall.") 17:31 ("Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character,") 17:31 ( "My dear, one of the things you'll learn is that it's all real. Every word of every novel is real, every frame of every movie, every panel of every comic strip.") 17:31 ("But that's just not possible. I mean some books contradict other ones and -") 17:32 ( The Doctor was ignoring her.) 17:32 (Damn it, did I miss anything?) 17:32 <@Wackd> (unnoun's trying to quote her way out of conceding Betty Crocker is fictional.) 17:32 (Me establishing the principles of the Doctor Who canon.) 17:32 (There was another digression.) 17:32 (I like my version of events better.) 17:32 <@Wackd> (Well, I don't adhere to that bit of "canon", and since I make the rules...) 17:33 (...Why not?) 17:34 (Nevermind. I made my joke/reference. Is someone else going to get to the will? Because right now Ellie is deliberately ignoring the will.) 17:34 <@Wackd> (Because 1. Doctor Who canon being all other texts is just as hierarchical as Doctor Who having a canon, period; and 2. you may remember there are certain fictional constructs I would rather not exist here, as we discussed in PM.) 17:35 (...Which fictional constructs? There's a lot of fictional constructs you don't want to exist. I don't want them to exist either, really, but.) 17:35 ("Betty Crocker: this is what i get for lettin all proper dudes run shit instead of nasty clowns @Faction Paradox i want ma gloves back motha fuck") 17:35 (Also, you admitted that the Land Of Fiction is a thing, so those fictional constructs exist anyway.) 17:36 <@Wackd> (I suggested she could've swiped them from the Land of Fiction and you went on arguing anyway!) 17:36 (... I shouldn't have come here.) 17:36 (...Anyway. Hal just said "There's something for us in a book of wills?") 17:36 <@Wackd> (It was literally the first thing I suggested when the topic came up!) 17:36 (Sorry!) 17:36 (I was making a joke!) 17:36 (Silly reference!) 17:37 <@Wackd> (Okay then! Moving on.) 17:37 (Anyone going to respond to Hal? Ellie's unavailable. Cooking. For Brom, mostly.) 17:38 (Sorry, Hal asked something?) 17:38 <@Wackd> 17:24 "There's something for us in a book of wills?" 17:39 "There was something for her," he gestured to Ellie's direction, "... and there's something there for all of you." 17:39 (be right back) 17:40 "Each." 17:40 (I wasn't going to say anything, because I've digressed enough, and I'm sorry, it's all my fault, but I've kinda got pizza. I mean, I can eat it at the computer, probably.) 17:40 (With a plate.) 17:41 <@Wackd> (Alright.) 17:41 (You can conveniently come back in when you're done.) 17:43 "From whom?" 17:45 "Take a wild guess, why don't you?" He went back to his tea and started becoming lost in thought. 17:47 "Does that mean we're giving up? You don't go reading wills of people who are still alive." 17:48 "No! We are not giving up!" 17:48 Ellie was balancing a dozen trays of food, and somehow had appeared behind Hal. 17:48 "But at the same time, there's nothing much we can do but listen to the message of a being we have no means to get in touch with." 17:49 "I didn't think so. So why should we parcel out her property when we're still hoping she'll come back to it?" 17:49 "Because we were instructed to." 17:50 (Hal's going to need a lot of convincing.) 17:50 Ellie started setting down food at the nearest table, and when it was covered completely, she set about putting the remaining dishes on a nearby counter. 17:50 "Instructed?" 17:50 "It's not like anything about this situation makes any sort of sense, so it's best to just go with it until it does." 17:50 "Any more souffle?" 17:51 "All she wanted us to do was not to fix the TARDIS when the TARDIS didn't want to be fixed. Apparently. Don't know why else the manual would always go to that page." 17:51 (I am back but will be getting the call of dinner sometime) 17:51 "Sure, help yourself." 17:51 Ellie handed Janeth the souffle, glad of something to keep him quiet for a moment. 17:52 Nobody suggested giving up on the Doctor. Nobody. 17:52 (Is that Ellie saying that? It's not in quotes. I know that, but Hal doesn't.) 17:52 Janeth sighs and starts slowly eating the souffle, equally glad to be kept quiet. 17:53 It's Ellie's monologue. 17:53 (Well. Description.) 17:53 (Like, prose?) 17:53 (not suggesting giving up on the Doctor I mean. No, it's not dialogue.) 17:54 ('It's Ellie's monologue' should have been in parentheses though. Sorry!) 17:55 "The Doctor's not in or near the black hole anymore. I don't know where or when she is, or even if she's still a she. I actually kind of doubt it." 17:55 "But someone or something had to have gotten her out of there, and if so, we can find her." 17:55 (Also, unnoun needs to get back to her pizza!) 18:04 (An uncomfortable amount of time passes.) 18:04 <@Wackd> (Sure does.) 18:05 <@Wackd> (...I'm also gonna need to eat soon.) 18:05 "So we're supposed to read this to help find her?" 18:05 <@Wackd> (Though I can just get food and come back.) 18:05 (I've been smelling dinner cooking for a while now.) 18:06 <@Wackd> (Well, here's hoping we can manage to keep the session going post-meal for once.) 18:06 Janeth shrugs, his mouth still full of souffle. 18:06 He swallows. "I wouldn't know... but maybe." 18:07 (Oops, off to dinner) 18:08 <@Wackd> (Right then. Break until everyone's back.) 18:08 (Gonna go ahead and get going for that experiment.) 18:08 (If I don't return, assume Janeth is still eating.) 18:09 <@Wackd> (Guh.) 18:09 (I'm sure it'll work, though. If I can get through with Skype, I should get through with this.) 18:09 (If not, Panera is just down the street.) 18:12 (I'm back. Sorry guys, I've been really shitty tonight. I caused a lot of digressions, and was rude, and talked over people, and demanding, and controlling, and just awful. I made nomuru2d want to leave. And now he did leave!) 18:12 <@Wackd> (He didn't want to leave. We knew he had other plans tonight, and he says he's gonna try and be right back.) 18:13 17:36 (... I shouldn't have come here.) 18:13 And we are more or less breaking for dinner now. 18:13 <@Wackd> (Besides, you've caused no more digressions tonight than any other time. It's just we're a little lighter on plot this week.) 18:15 (...But nomuru said he shouldn't have come here!) 18:16 <@Wackd> (I think he was joking.) 18:17 (I hope Mukora shows up next week so Brom can eat all this food.) 18:18 <@Wackd> (So do I.) 18:18 (I'll be working at 4:30 next week. And I won't be in the position I was in that time I tried to participate and work at the same time, which didn't work all that well anyway.) 18:18 ( :( ) 18:18 <@Wackd> (Maybe we could bump up the start time next week.) 18:19 (I should be available, I hope.) 18:22 <@Wackd> (I'm gonna go get food. Should be back sooner rather than later. Like, fifteen minutes, maybe twenty if it's busy.) 18:22 (Take care!) 18:39 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/day-seven 18:46 <@Wackd> (And back.) 18:47 <@Wackd> Right, back. 18:47 <@Wackd> () 18:47 (Okay, made it! Had to use browser to do it.) 18:47 <@Wackd> (Did I miss anything?) 18:48 (I just got on here. But yes - the browser experiment is a success!) 18:48 <@Wackd> (Neato.) 18:49 <@Wackd> (Was more talking to unnoun or Bocaj or TParadox.) 18:49 (They back from break?) 18:49 <@Wackd> (I dunno, I just got back!) 18:49 (I am returned.) 18:50 <@Wackd> (Awesome.) 18:50 (I created a time paradox. And sent you a PM.) 18:51 (Watching an anime about Jesus and Buddha as flatmates in modern Japan.) 18:51 <@Wackd> (Thank you kindly.) 18:51 ( ^^ Wut) 18:52 (I'm sorry for making you want to leave earlier nomur. Wait, are you nomuru2d or someone else?) 18:52 (Who else would I be?) 18:53 (I dunno. Someone with one less letter 'u'?) 18:53 (... Oh damn it.) 18:54 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/day-seven 18:54 <@Wackd> (That's what the /nick function's for.) 18:54 (I made a damn typo logging into this browser room. I hate this keyboard sometimes.) 18:54 (TIME PARADOX!) 18:54 (AGAIN!) 18:55 (I love the idea of our transcript looping in on itself.) 18:55 (Sorry.) 18:56 <@Wackd> (It's fine.) 18:56 (Ellie is the one that's supposed to be making temporal paradoxes. Not unnoun.) 18:56 <@Wackd> (We're still waiting on TParadox. We've got time to murder in a back alley with a .45.) 18:56 (But yeah - the anime's an actual thing. It's called Saint Young Men.) 18:57 (I'll bring the cheese wire) 18:57 (Japaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!) 18:58 (Right now, Buddha's trying to figure out how to buy a birthday present for Jesus on Christmas.) 18:58 (Without him knowing.) 18:59 (Because he apparently thinks Jesus doesn't know about Christmas.) 18:59 (Why is Buddha buying things and having attachments?) 19:00 (Because he's doing it for Jesus.) 19:01 (I don't think that answers anything. It seems like a voodoo shark sort of explanation.) 19:02 (How do I explain this...) 19:02 <@Wackd> (One might as well ask why Buddha and Jesus are living together in Japan.) 19:02 (As long as we're talking about jesus, I once read a manga where Jesus was a young girl and the devil was trying to kill her by summoning things to drop out of the sky. And then some protagonist got involved) 19:02 (Not that there's anything wrong with voodoo sharks.) 19:02 I'm back. 19:02 (That DOES have an explanation, Wack'd. They're on vacation in Japan.) 19:03 <@Wackd> (Awesome. Let's get back to it.) 19:03 (So what were we doing?) 19:03 <@Wackd> (Getting back to it.) 19:03 <@Wackd> (Oh. Were. Whoops.) 19:03 (Getting back to what? What was the last thing we did in character?) 19:03 (Hal's just about convinced to read the thing.) 19:03 <@Wackd> “The Doctor’s not in or near the black hole anymore. I don’t know where or when she is, or even if she’s still a she. I actually kind of doubt it.” “But someone or something had to have gotten her out of there, and if so, we can find her.” Janeth shrugs, his mouth still full of souffle. He swallows. “I wouldn’t know… but maybe.” 19:04 (You skipped a thing Hal said) 19:04 <@Wackd> (Oops. Sorry.) 19:05 <@Wackd> "So we're supposed to read this to help find her?" 19:05 (So I guess the only places for the Will to give more information are the 'baggage' sections.) 19:05 <@Wackd> (And then Janeth's bit.) 19:05 <@Wackd> (Well, I mean, there's an epilogue of sorts.) 19:06 "Uh, Zinnia, Hal, could you guys read your sections first? I don't want to read one of yours by mistake. I wouldn't be able to forget it afterwards." 19:06 "...One of us will probably have to read Brom's to him when he gets up." 19:07 (*xyr) 19:07 "Would the TARDIS help xyr with that?" 19:07 (Yes! To xyr! Fix that!) 19:07 (Ellie wouldn't make that mistake! unnoun's the dumb one!) 19:07 "I don't know the limits of the translation circuits." 19:07 "...I think you probably have to understand a language first, for it to translate into." 19:08 "... Alright." Zinnia reluctantly grabs the book and flips to the Doctor's will. 19:08 ("read Brom's to xyr when xe gets up.") 19:09 <@Wackd> The Doctor's will was, as it was last found, long and labyrinth and made a misnomer out of the word "Last" in the title. It would take Zinnia a bit to find the relevant passage. 19:10 "Although, I can playback the parts I already read." 19:10 "In her voice too." 19:10 Ellie does so. At this point, either the gm reposts the one from Day Six or the other players/characters read it. 19:11 <@Wackd> http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/memorium 19:11 (Or we could not do that.) 19:11 (I mean, nobody made the monty python joke this time.) 19:12 (Ignore unnoun from 19:10 to 19:12.) 19:12 (Not in the story section.) 19:13 <@Wackd> (So...what do I do, then?) 19:13 (Zinnia started reading guess?) 19:13 (Sorry.) 19:13 ('I guess'?) 19:13 (This has degenerated into farce.) 19:14 <@Wackd> (It's fine!) 19:14 Zinnia listens to the will, nothing in her expression betraying any emotion. "I'll skip to my bit now. Forgive me if I take it off audio." 19:14 (...But I decided not to do the audio!) 19:15 (Typing and reading at the same time is hard.) 19:15 (I'm sorry!) 19:16 19:09 <@Wackd> The Doctor's will was, as it was last found, long and labyrinth and made a misnomer out of the word "Last" in the title. It would take Zinnia a bit to find the relevant passage.) 19:16 (However the general for everyone bit got read/listened to and however long it took to find, Zinnia is now reading the bit aimed at her) 19:17 (So I guess Zinnia found the relevant passage? Does the dm read it to all of us or not?) 19:17 <@Wackd> (Depends, I guess. I mean, you're not your characters. Bocaj, do you mind if I post it publically?) 19:17 (I don't mind as long as people remember to keep it as ooc knowledge) 19:18 <@Wackd> (K then.) 19:18 (Of course.) 19:18 (I'm good at that!) 19:18 (My character knows things I don't!) 19:19 <@Wackd> "To Zinnia: If you're still here, and reading this, well then I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never managed to take you anywhere you felt at home, or repair your relationship with your old job. But I'm confident you'll be able to make your own way. ... 19:19 <@Wackd> You've got a good head on you, and with the TARDIS's help I'm sure you'll be able to find somewhere to get yourself situated or maybe just go on adventuring. Either way, I wish you the best of luck and I'm sorry I wasn't there to see this through. ... 19:20 <@Wackd> If you're not still here: well then, good on you. If things aren't working out now, than I'm sure they will be. That's in your wings, now." 19:24 (So can Hal read xyr's now?) 19:24 <@Wackd> (He can.) 19:24 <@Wackd> (XE! DAMMIT!) 19:24 Zinnia passes the book to Hal. "We've got to save her," she said firmly. 19:25 "There's a chance there's something in here to help." 19:25 (We're still in the kitchen now, aren't we?) 19:25 (Yes, we are still.) 19:26 "Some of the rest of the food's burning!" Ellie rushed of back into the depths of the kitchen. 19:26 Janeth finally finishes his second souffle. 19:26 "Need help?" 19:26 (rushed off) 19:26 "Thanks!" 19:26 Janeth rushes in with Ellie. 19:27 (So I guess Hal is reading then?) 19:27 Hal took the book and went into the console room. There was sometimes a coat tree there. It helped to hang eir projector unit at "eye" level in order to read things nearby. 19:28 <@Wackd> The hatrack was indeed still there. 19:28 (...Can't xe hold it in xyr hand?) 19:28 (And the book? It's hard light?) 19:29 (Can hold multiple things? Hold book in one hand, move projector over it?) 19:29 Hal brought the hatrack to the nearest available chair, hung up the projector, and projected sitting down. Ey reopened the book and began reading. 19:31 (It's kind of awkward to hold a book in one hand and bring a shoulder bag over your head with the other. Hal doesn't have any non-humanoid avatars right now.) 19:33 (Wackd, are you writing the thing? I kind of assumed this was already written and you'd just have to paste it in.) 19:33 (So. Hal's reading. I guess Ellie and Janeth will finish preventing burned food when xe's done.) 19:33 <@Wackd> (Trying to work out how to chop it up so it doesn't get cut off.) 19:34 (And then Ellie will read her bit, under the possibility that there was something other than "i know about the faction" thing.) 19:35 <@Wackd> "To Hal: I regret that, if I've passed anywhere around the time I've written this, I've gotten to know you the least. I'm really not the best at that sort of thing, and I'm sorry for that. ... 19:36 <@Wackd> It's most definitely my loss. Your ingenuity and skill will take you far, I think, further than I've been able to. I may tell the others they'll get on without me, but there's no one I believe that of more strongly than you. Best wishes." 19:38 "Right. Crisis averted." Ellie emerges from the door off the console room, covered in soot. 19:38 (Hal's only just beginning to know emself. I've meant em to be a character I could fill in more as I got more comfortable playing.) 19:38 <@Wackd> (Fair enough, but that only gives me so much to work with.) 19:38 (I know.) 19:39 "Can I read my section now?" 19:40 "Blech. I didn't know water could burn like that." 19:40 Janeth also emerges covered in soot. 19:41 Ellie turned off everything in the kitchen. Everything she turned on at least. It's quite possible that the Doctor started something in the past and it's still there. Not just possible, but probable. 19:42 (Ellie had turned off.) 19:42 (That doesn't have to be in the story actually. I just think it's funny. I'm easily amused. Obviously.) 19:43 "...Wait, where's Zinnia?" 19:44 ("I'm laying on the ground out of sight. Just staring at the ceiling thinking about stuff. My entry was kind of heavy.") 19:44 Hal finished reading and returned to the kitchen with the book. 19:44 Ellie, who had returned to the console room, followed after him. 19:44 (Yay miscommunication?) 19:45 (After xyr!) 19:45 (Oh. Oops. You said something after that that sounded like you were still in the kitchen. Nevermind returning to the kitchen.) 19:45 (...Today's section is going to be a mess.) 19:46 (Mostly my fault. Sorry.) 19:46 <@Wackd> (Actually it's going surprisingly well.) 19:47 <@Wackd> (Well, not surprisingly, but I've already edited the pre-dinner stuff into story mode. It's pretty clear.) 19:47 Ellie starts reading her section, using the magnifying glass instead of her eyestalk this time. 19:50 <@Wackd> "To Ellie: First off, I should've said something about the Faction Paradox stuff. I dunno if you presumed you had to hide it from me or if I said something that made you think that, but either way I'm sorry. ... 19:51 <@Wackd> Secondly: you're in charge, and I'm not the one who's put you there. You've always been the best at rallying the troops, sometimes even better than me. Use that power as wisely and fairly as you did when I was around, and everything should be fine. ... 19:51 <@Wackd> And know this: whatever happened to me was not your fault. No matter what anyone tells you and no matter what you tell yourself. If I turn out to be alive, and you've put that kind of burden on yourself, I will be very put out." 19:55 Ellie smiled, and wiped a small tear from her eye. She looked up, across the console room, towards the door to the hallway for bedrooms. "...Somebody should wake Brom up." 19:55 (We need to figure out when we can all meet.) 19:56 (It feels wrong to do big plot advancey things without someone.) 19:57 <@Wackd> (Just messaged him saying we're still going if he wants to turn up.) 19:58 (http://mukkora.tumblr.com/) 19:59 (Also, my transcript of my session and the one on the day-seven page don't match. It's weird.) 19:59 <@Wackd> (How so?) 20:01 (Like, after the first time I linked to day-seven I said "time paradox") 20:01 <@Wackd> (Woot!) 20:01 <@Wackd> (I will fix that in post.) 20:01 (Also, 18:54 (AGAIN!) 18:55 (I love the idea of our transcript looping in on itself.)) 20:01 (Yay Mukora!) 20:01 (Oh hi. What's happening?) 20:02 <@Wackd> (Alright, Mukora, here's the deal: Brom's still sleeping, and the gang has spent the morning debating over the Doctor's will and reading their own personal bits.) 20:02 (Brom's been in his room, and Ellie's cooked him breakfast. A lot of breakfast.) 20:02 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/day-seven 20:02 (*xyr) 20:02 (Xyr room.)' 20:02 (...I feel bad about making that mistake.) 20:02 <@Wackd> (Ellie, having just finished hers, and also made you an obscene amount of food, has decided to wake you up to get in on this.) 20:02 (xym breakfast?) 20:02 (Continuously.) 20:03 (It's kinda actually bad of me.) 20:03 (Is Ellie currently in the process of waking Brom up? And how is she doing it?) 20:03 <@Wackd> (She's just suggested someone do it.) 20:03 Ellie goes to Brom's door and knocks. "Brom? Are you up yet?" 20:05 There's a loud snoring noise from behind the door. If one didn't know better, they might guess it was a bear. Or a star whale. 20:08 "I made you some souffles. And bacon. And porridge. And bangers. Elevenses. And jam. Any sort of nosh really. I'm sure you're a bit peckish." 20:09 (I forgot. You prefer we do past tense, right, Wack'd?) 20:09 <@Wackd> (I do, yes.) 20:10 <@Wackd> (Thanks!) 20:10 (Is this bacon from the pig you slaughtered last time, or from the TARDIS larder? Seems inappropriate to serve Brom one of xyr own pigs without xym knowing.) 20:11 (Probably a little bit of both?) 20:12 (The bangers too probably.) 20:13 (You made the sausage fresh?) 20:13 (Maybe?) 20:13 (Anyway, it seems that listing off food hasn't gotten Brom's attention.) 20:13 The door opened, Brom stood in the threshold, tangled in a large wool blanket. "I don't like bacon." 20:15 "Oh. Sorry. How about some eggs?" 20:16 "Eggs are good." Brom was still half-asleep. 20:17 "Alright, let's get you some food and a nice cuppa in the console room then, alright?" 20:19 Brom rubbed his eyes. "Yes ma'am." 20:19 Ellie and Brom head to the console room, where Ellie had left the others, and a large tray with food for Brom. 20:19 Also the last wills and testaments book, but one step at a time. 20:19 (I assume this tray is comparable in size to a car's hood.) 20:20 (Dimensionally transcendental.) 20:20 (God damn it pronouns fuck) 20:20 (Also, my operating assumption has been that Ellie has seen Brom eat before. Which means not knowing Brom doesn't like bacon, which obviously makes sense, sorry, kinda threw me. unnoun.) 20:21 (Should not make assumptions about other people's characters.) 20:21 (Could have never come up.) 20:21 (My mistake.) 20:22 Barring further interruptions, Brom and Ellie reach the console room. 20:22 <@Wackd> (If Brom always sleeps this much later than anyone else, it's possible Ellie and Brom have never shared a breakfast.) 20:22 (But I'm guessing Ellie knows Brom eats a lot. That was my assumption.) 20:22 (My operating principle.) 20:23 (I'm just assuming personally that Brom has never expressed xyr distaste in bacon. It's not something xe would think was important unless someone tried to force xyr to eat it.) 20:23 Brom made a beeline straight for the food and immediately began stuffing xyr face with as many non-pork products as xe could. 20:24 (So maybe Brom just gets huge things of food and doesn't eat the bacon, and this is just the first time anyone's suggested food?) 20:25 Ellie turned away. Brom was lovely and sweet, and she cared for him great deal. But watching him eat was another matter. Especially after last time. 20:25 (him a great deal) 20:25 (xyr a great deal) 20:25 (xyr a great deal) 20:25 (...I hate myself right now.) 20:26 (a great deal.) 20:26 (Sorry.) 20:26 (This nonbinary thing is cool for diversity and all, and I'm glad I didn't leave it as just a joke, but man is it hard to remember.) 20:26 (I should never be friends with a nonbinary person, because god damn would I make them feel like shit.) 20:26 <@Wackd> (Fortunately you've got me to touch everything up after the fact.) 20:27 (They would probably be used to it, and understanding of the fact you're making an effort.) 20:27 (I think that's why it's important we do it though. The way we forget indicates that it's necessary.) 20:28 (Hal doesn't mind getting called "he", especially when projecting a male avatar, but doesn't think of emself that way.) 20:28 (Anyway, Brom is eating.) 20:28 The food was delicious. But then, Brom thought almost everything was delicious. With a mouth full of eggs, xe said "Morning," to everyone in the console room. 20:32 (Not that Hal should really be considered a practical example, as ey is firstly an AI for whom gender is a foreign concept, and secondly being played by a cisgendered person.) 20:32 (Not related to the current topic, but I just wanted to tell you all: my club is currently watching Yor: The Hunter From The Future.) 20:32 <@Wackd> (Neat.) 20:33 (Ellie's probably not going to make Brom read the Doctor 20:33 (the Doctor's will while xe's eating. It's be rude.) 20:33 (Sorry about the enter key.) 20:34 After a very short while, all the food on the tray that wasn't possibly made from one of Horsie's cousins was gone. Brom didn't burp, but one would be forgiven for expecting it. 20:36 "Um. Brom, the Doctor wrote something she wanted you to know." Ellie held the book, so Brom could see it. She didn't know whether Brom knew how to read, and didn't want to assume. 20:36 ('held the book up') 20:36 (I keep making mistakes.) 20:37 (it makes sense either way, really.) 20:39 (So now we find out if the TARDIS can bridge the illiteracy gap.) 20:40 Ellie walked over to Brom, and handed xem the book. 20:40 <@Wackd> (...crap, I probably should've sprawled out some rebus. I feel like that's probably the best way for that to work.) 20:41 <@Wackd> (But seeing as I didn't, let's just say that no, the TARDIS can't, and someone's gonna need to read to xyr.) 20:41 Brom stared at the book. Xe crossed xyr eyes and tried to make out the words. "Las... weel... ond... what?" Brom blinked. "What is that?" 20:41 (The TARDIS translation is telepathic, right?) 20:41 (And Brom can speak some sort of language, right?) 20:41 <@Wackd> (Well, yeah...so I guess the words would just magically appear in his head?) 20:41 (Oh.) 20:41 (Not completely alingual.) 20:42 (I don't know if alingual is a word but I like it.) 20:42 <@Wackd> (Alright then. Telepathic books it is.) 20:42 (Then strike that last bit from me.) 20:43 (Maybe it's delayed?) 20:43 (And Sexy needs to warm up a bit? Like the language of the Gamma Forests?) 20:45 (Which could also explain the delay of our glorious dm?) 20:46 <@Wackd> "To Brom: I'm proud you've learned so much during our time together. I'm sorry I cannot teach you more. But I am confident you'll continue to learn. You're very good at it. You are also quite strong. Protect the others, and yourself. Let no one take advantage of you. You're better than that." 20:47 Brom glared intensely at the book. Xe couldn't read it, no matter how hard xe tried, but xe... could, at the same time. There were tears welling up in xyr eyes, but xe wasn't sure why. "I don't understand. What is this?" 20:48 "It's what the Doctor wants you to know. In case she..." Ellie trailed off, not even willing to finish that sentence for herself. "Can I have the book back Brom? So I can read the last bit?" 20:48 Brom handed the book back to Ellie and wiped xyr eyes. 20:49 Ellie extended her eyestalk, made sure Janeth, Brom, Hal, and Zinnia were all accounted for, activated her voice-program and began to read the epilogue. 20:51 "Well, let's hear it..." 20:51 (Waiting on the dm!) 20:52 (Ellie's program where whatever she reads is in the Doctor's voice!) 20:52 (Without her having to say anything.) 20:52 (Or anyone's voice, in this case the Doctor's.) 20:52 <@Wackd> "Well, that's...that's it, I think. Every life must have an end, and mine's been put off for some time. I can't say I regret that my story ends here, with you, only that I'll never get to see how yours ends. ... 20:53 <@Wackd> That, I think, is the real problem with endings, that they pass each other, unawares, like ships in the night, or maybe earthworms, I don't know, I've lost track of the sentence. ... 20:54 <@Wackd> Regardless, regards to you all, and you! You, my dear, if you're reading this...after countless millenia, having seen all there is to see, you are still the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. Stay safe. Keep warm. And good night." 20:58 Ellie glanced up at the console. "...We have to find her. You know where we need to go. You always do. Even if she's..." Ellie didn't want to finish that sentence. "...Someone or something's got her. We shouldn't stand for that." 20:59 Brom still had no idea what was hepping. Just that xe was incredibly sad for... some reason. "Um... so... why didn't the Doctor tell us where to go? What do we do?" 20:59 "... I can't help but feel that last part was a touch melodramatic on her part." 21:01 "Brom, she... doesn't expect us to be able to find her. She's underestimating us." 21:01 Ellie glanced at Janeth reproachfully. "...Not the best thing to say right now. No offense." 21:01 "I hope. Or maybe she's letting us think she's underestimating us in order to goad us into finding her." 21:01 (*she's LETTING US THINK she's underestimating us) 21:02 "How would you like to prove the Doctor wrong about something?" 21:02 Brom rolled xyr eyes. "Sometimes the Doctor is really dumb. Of course we'll find her. The box can take us to her. Right, box?" he patted the console. 21:03 (*xe patted the console) 21:03 (I've been thinking of the ending of the Doctor's Wife where the console pulls its own lever.) 21:03 (Also, "a groaning, wheezing sound") 21:04 (other way 'round.) 21:07 Ellie looked around the console. "...Sorry, I'll never know how she knows which buttons to push." She glanced around, at Brom, Zinnia, Hal, Janeth. "One short of a full crew." 21:08 "We don't know what we're doing anyway," Zinnia shrugged expansively. "Being short one pair of hands won't matter so much." 21:08 "I think the more we know what we're doing, the less she can help anyway." 21:09 "It takes the right level of guesswork." 21:09 "I guess I'm too much of an expert then. Somebody else give it a go." 21:10 Janeth gave the console a look... then pushed a few buttons and pulled the nearest lever. 21:10 "Let's see what that does." 21:10 "Ellie, I'd say the Doctor either knows slightly less than you, or slightly more and gets sloppy." 21:11 Brom shrugged and pulled a lever as well. Xe looked around expectantly. 21:11 Hal tweaked the least dangerous-looking control. 21:11 <@Wackd> The TARDIS console lurched to life with a moan and a wheeze, the central column pulsating. For a moment, the room shook, and then the noise began to die down. 21:12 "So did we move anywherewhen?" 21:12 "Um... only one way to find out, I guess... Anyone wanna peek?" He pointed at the door. 21:13 "The Doctor should think about installing a peephole." Zinnia opened the door and peeked out. 21:14 "There's a scanner somewhere around here." 21:14 "I think that's what the time-space visualizer was for." 21:14 "...Right, and the scanners." 21:15 "I take it you know how to work those?" 21:15 "Do you see anything, birdie?" 21:15 <@Wackd> They had landed in an rocky alcove, with rain visible and very much audible right outside. There were other alcoves within walking distances, some of which had bright lights coming up from them, still others appeared empty. ... 21:15 <@Wackd> The path, a long one running parallel to their landing point, was rocky and uneven, slopping downwards to their right. 21:15 "Well. Define 'know'. And 'work'." 21:16 <@Wackd> The rocks themselves were a bright green, almost garishly so, but not luminescent. Some red-and-orange substance which to the untrained eye might resemble moss grew on a few of them. 21:16 "We appear... to be in a cave of sorts. If we're going out we might want to grab some rubbers and wellies and those little umbrella hats. " 21:17 "...If we're in a statue of one of us throwing a cup I will be unbelievably cross." 21:17 "What?" 21:18 "Anyone familiar with places that have green rocks?" 21:18 "There was this man who travelled the universe with a towel and his pajamas..." Ellie paused, and realized she was still wearing her own pajamas. 21:19 "...Sorry, be right back." Ellie dashed back across the console, through the door to her bedroom. 21:20 "I see other caves and lights. And a lot of precipitation." 21:20 <@Wackd> A clopping noise could be heard by those in the party still present, faintly but increasingly less so. 21:20 "... I should probably get suited up too." He promptly dashed off to his bedroom. 21:23 "I... does everyone else hear that?" 21:23 Brom moved xyr head toward the direction of the clopping noise while adjusting the woolen blanket around xyr. "What is that?" 21:23 Hal had nothing to change. Though ey took an umbrella to keep the water away. 21:24 Ellie came back, fumbling with her bow-tie as she walked back through the door. She didn't want to wear the Doctor's jacket like she had in the cyberstation, but the umbrella in it would come in handy. 21:25 Zinnia closes the door gently. "Soooo time space visualizer thing, yeah? We can see outside without my head sticking out the door?" 21:25 Janeth also came back, finishing zipping up the front of his suit. He didn't know what to expect. 21:26 <@Wackd> Coming towards them was something that vaguely resembled a centaur. It was covered head-to-toe in dark green fur, its legs uneven and its head somewhat squat if otherwise recognizably hominid. One of its four arms was being used to shake its elbow, as though it were impersonating a amputated chicken. 21:26 (Um. Wackd, sometimes the TARDIS does things on its own.) 21:27 (Probably swap closing the door with the description but hey! Centaurs!) 21:27 (Like, normally just mentioning the time-space visualizer would get that to activate. It doesn't get used much.) 21:27 (Are we assuming that we see this through the visualizer, or that Zinnia didn't close the door?) 21:27 <@Wackd> (Remember that room with all the monitors Ellie and Janeth found last night? That's the visualizer now. It activated, you just weren't there.) 21:28 (Or is this the end of episode ciffhanger?) 21:28 (It is. Yay!) 21:28 <@Wackd> (We can keep going if you guys want.) 21:28 (Getting kind of tired. 21:28 <@Wackd> ( :( K.) 21:28 (Sorry.) 21:28 <@Wackd> (It's alright!) 21:29 (It is like nine-thiry.) 21:29 "... Okay, what the hell now?" 21:29 <@Wackd> (...so it is.) 21:29 (And there.) 21:29 (Janeth can't see it.) 21:29 <@Wackd> (Can't see what?) 21:29 (But he can see the others reacting.) 21:30 (That is a funny kind of episode cliffhanger. Instead of monster oh no credits music. Its monster, companion going nope not dealing with this close the door credits music) 21:30 <@Wackd> (You're a word off.) 21:32 (That would probably be the best way to rearrange that, yeah. And most funny.) 21:32 So. Any last-minute discussion of things? 21:32 <@Wackd> (Alright, consider it rearranged.) 21:32 <@Wackd> Well, TParadox is gonna have to go at 4:30 tomorrow. Would it inconvenience anyone if we moved the time up? 21:33 Next week, not tomorrow. 21:33 <@Wackd> Right, whoops. 21:33 I have no complaints. 21:33 That actually makes it more convenient. 21:33 <@Wackd> Bocaj? Mukora? 21:34 Oh we're doing this tomorrow, too? That's cool. What time would we be starting? 21:34 Not tomorrow. I couldn't make it then. 21:35 And yeah, I'm fine starting earlier next week unless another birthday party comes up (it shouldn't.) 21:35 <@Wackd> No, we're not doing tomorrow. I misspoke. 21:35 We good? 21:35 <@Wackd> I think maybe about noon, one at the latest, so we can get a decent amount of play in. That sound alright? 21:35 I'm going to start working a saturday shift starting next week. This may ironically mean fewer interruptions on my end 21:36 Grats. 21:36 Story post? Summary? 21:36 <@Wackd> Still in progress but almost done. 21:36 Anything else? 21:37 <@Wackd> Not really, provided we're all agreed on the proposed 12/1ish start time for next week. 21:38 I'm good as long as it's next Saturday. 21:38 <@Wackd> ...oh, I guess I didn't send the post where I proposed that. Whoops. 21:38 <@Wackd> It is. 21:38 Good night. 21:38 I'm not sure if this detail is necessary, but when everyone was changing I wanted to have Brom adjust his wool blanket into some kind of makeshift weird hooded toga thing, but missed the chance, so can you add that in? 21:38 <@Wackd> Sure. 21:38 And with that, I head home. 21:39 See you guys later. 21:39 And yeah, noon is good. Unless I sleep in. Which may happen because I'm terrible. 21:40 And now I'll leave as well. Arrivaderci! 21:47 If I remember, I can probably do 1 on my phone. Maybe also noon, but we have lunch sometime between 12 and 1. 21:47 <@Wackd> Alright. Thanks for the head's up. Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat Mar 29 22:13:28 2014 -0400